


Really like the feel of being lonely, but I'm desperate for attention

by KylosWetGlove (HighLadySolo)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of) forced masturbation, Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Light breathplay, PWP, Plot What Plot, Restraints, Sort Of, Spanking, Tags will update as we go, gagged and blindfolded, if that's a thing, star wars canonverse without the force, what the hell is their power dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/pseuds/KylosWetGlove
Summary: Rey lands on a planet about to be destroyed and encounters a very large armored, masked stranger.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 49
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to skyeryder01 for betaing and to the reylolds for being encouraging and to miz_kittymystic for the AMAZING moodboard. 
> 
> And thanks to the person who inspired this for existing and giving a shit.
> 
> Tw: this is pretty light as far as dubcon goes, but Rey does sort of dissociate. Also, BRIEFEST mention of her sterility.

Rey fell behind Finn when the First Order’s charon-venom spray started raining down on them. They’d been walking along peacefully, holding hands and slowly making their way down the street chanting with the inhabitants of the planet about stopping the invasion and impending destruction of Zosha, a planet in the Outer Reaches, when the Stormtroopers decided they’d had enough. The crowd had surged forward, ripping their hands apart and pushing them in opposite directions. 

With her flight helmet in place, Rey’s face was protected, so when she found herself on a quiet abandoned street, she dug out the insulated bottle she’d filled with moof milk that morning and headed back down another street to see if she could help anyone who’d been caught by the venom spray. A few stragglers had wandered down the street, and Rey shoved small canteens and protein packs in their hands. She thought she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but if it had been a Trooper, Rey expected that she’d probably have been detained so she didn’t give it much thought. 

Comms were down, so she had no way to contact Finn, and she’d never been to this planet before, so she had no clue where to go to meet him. Resigning herself to wandering until she found him, Rey dug through her backpack for a protein pack and set off in what she hoped was the right direction. Here and there, she passed a few people huddled in groups, holo-pads clutched in their hands, regrouping or refueling with food and water before they continued back to the main group. The bangs and spraying had ceased, so Rey followed the sounds of a crowd into a more open stretch of city that was less residential than the area she’d found herself in earlier. Once again, she rejoined the throng of marchers, moving forward with them.

After a few more hours of peaceful solidarity, Rey found herself needing a ‘fresher. She asked a few people around her and got mixed answers. Some said the park ‘freshers were safe, some said not. Most agreed that there were some businesses that were safe for those marching, but it wasn’t always clear which were. Uncertain what to do, she tried her best to wait it out and find Finn. 

Until she just couldn’t anymore. 

A small, nearly-empty store with boarded-up windows but an open door seemed promising, and Rey looked around to see if anyone was hanging around to grab her if she went in. The area seemed clear, so she carefully slipped inside, hugging the wall, and searching for people waiting in the shadows to detain her or worse. Still, there was no sign of anyone, so she thanked her lucky stars and pushed open the door to the ‘fresher, budging the trash receptacle against the door for good measure. Sighing in relief as she removed her helmet and freed her sweaty face and hair, Rey shoved it into her pack, pulled the straps as high as they would go, and set about finding the toilet roll. She was nearly done relieving herself when she thought she heard movement inside the store. She swore silently and cleaned herself up, but didn’t flush for fear of notifying any Troopers to her presence. The sounds grew nearer, and she thought she heard a voice. 

“Are you sure you saw someone come in here?” a distinctly male voice asked from closer than she’d expected. 

But there was no answer.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll check the back.” His voice was very deep, and Rey felt a spark of fear travel from her head to her boots. She clenched her hands and leaned into a half-crouch, readying to run if he found her.

Heavy footsteps came nearer, then went past her hiding place, but Rey had spent too long in the desert to let herself relax. Eying the trash bin, she considered its weight and how likely it was that she could move it without making noise. Pretty unlikely, given how hard it had been to move. So her plan to escape while the intruder was deeper in the shop was rendered moot. Casting her eyes around, Rey saw that any possible weapon had been removed, and she resigned herself to praying to Ri’ia for safety and guidance. With adrenaline singing in her blood, Rey rocked back on her heels and pressed her ear to the wall beside the door.

Silence.

More silence.

The door was shoved open with no warning, and an involuntary animalistic sound left Rey’s mouth as she wrenched herself forward, toward the black-armored knees that filled her vision.

“Fuck! What-“ the man’s voice said from miles above her head.

But Rey snarled and threw her shoulder against his kneecaps, trying to ram into him enough to knock him down so she could get past.

“Ow! Stop damnit! I am trying to HELP!”

Rey continued to be the feral sand goblin she’d always been, practically foaming at the mouth and kicking and punching him everywhere she could.

“Did you just  _ bite _ me?” 

The man reached down and grabbed Rey by the straps of her pack, hauling her up and setting her on her feet. Even fully standing, Rey had to lean her head back to see his face. Or where his face would be beneath the black-visored helmet. She scrambled backward, boots sliding on the dirty tile floor. 

The man wore all-black military armor, and his black helmet hid his entire face with a black-tinted face-shield. His full armor with matte black with a small insignia in the center of his chest. It looked like the emblem of Mandalore, but it was a bit bastardized and Rey wasn’t quite sure what it meant. Large and imposing, he loomed over Rey with large arms crossed over a broad chest.“You done?” He gestured at the silver stall door behind her.

Rey huffed and crossed her own arms, refusing to speak to him.

“You need to leave here.” He nodded to punctuate his command. “Now.”

“Why?” Rey refuses to be cowed by some rando commando.

“We have to get out.” His deep voice sounded more emphatic.

He walked toward her with his huge hands outstretched, and Rey pushed herself backward, hissing and bending her knees into a more defensive stance.

“Who the fuck are you?” she snarled, trying not to back up further to avoid backing herself into a corner. She fervently wished for her staff.

“Look, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said, coming closer, “but I have intel that this building is gonna blow any second.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes in suspicion. How could he know that, unless - 

“You’re a trooper! Kriff off!”

“I am not! Hang on.” He held one hand up and pressed the other to a small button on the black fabric covering his throat. “Yeah, someone was in here. No we’re not out. I’m facing,” he paused, turning his helmet toward her so Rey just knew he was glaring at her, “difficulty.”

I’ll show you difficulty, she thought.

Rey tried to edge away from him, but he just turned his body with hers in a mirror of her movements. Rey wished she hadn’t stuffed her helmet into her pack, and she wondered if she could distract him by throwing it.

“No,” he was saying, “I don’t think force will be necessary.” Rey hissed at him again. “Well, maybe  _ some _ force. No, no backup, though.”

No backup, huh? Rey wasn’t sure if she should be insulted by his lack of concern for his own safety in being alone with her. Prick.

“Yeah,” he said into the mic, stepping toward her. “Back in five.” And then he reached out with those enormous gloved hands, and before she could really process what was happening, Rey had been bodily thrown over a very large shoulder and was currently well over two meters in the air.

Conflicted, Rey wasn’t sure if she should fight him and get dropped, or try to fall out of his hold. One arm that felt more like a band of Beskar was clamped over her upper thighs, holding her in place, rendering her attempts to try to make him drop her useless. Still, she thought she’d better try.

“Stop that,” he growled, and the bastard swatted her ass with a free hand to stop her wriggling. His fingers gripped the crease of her thigh where her ass and leg met, probably digging in hard enough to bruise, and Rey squawked in outrage.

She ignored the trickle of heat it caused in her core. How  _ dare _ her body betray her like that. She was in  _ trouble _ , it was  _ not _ the time to enjoy being spanked.

Rey continued to try to kick herself free, and she pummeled her fists on his exceptionally broad back, to no avail. She refused to give up, even though it was clear that she wasn’t getting away as he carried her away from the shop, continuing to carry her a few streets over.

His body stiffened beneath her fists, and he ducked them into a darkened alley. After a moment, Rey heard the rhythmic pounding of the whiteboots marching in their direction. Rando commando gripped her thigh harder, and swore under his breath.

“You need to be  _ quiet _ .”

Her stupid animal brain responded immediately to his order, stilling beneath his gloved hand. She thought she heard him huff a laugh, but refused to acknowledge it. Her cheeks burned in indignation and embarrassment. 

“I”m gonna put you down now.  _ Do not run. _ ” 

Rey nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see it. She still didn’t trust him, but if he wasn’t joining the troopers…

His arm left her thighs, and he gripped her hips with both hands, sliding her down his body so they were chest to chest. It was too much like an embrace for her liking, so she opened her mouth to speak. Once again before she was aware of what was happening, Rando had turned her back to his chest and now gripped the lower half of her face with those stupid gloves. His other arm ripped her pack off her back and snaked around her waist to pin her back against him. 

Her indignant huffing was absorbed by the leather of his gloves, but she didn’t speak.

Yet.

And she certainly did not feel the heat gathering at the apex of her thighs at being restrained against a large anonymous muscle-bound giant. 

But seriously, she asked herself, why was she getting wet from this?

As the echoing footsteps drew nearer, Rando’s grip on her body grew tighter, but when she opened her mouth to tell him to ease up, a gloved finger dipped between her lips and without thinking she swirled her tongue over the leather before realizing what she’d done. Mortified, she bit down to cover her action, but it was too late.

“Did you just-“ he twitched the finger still inside her mouth against her tongue.

She gave the tiniest of nods.

“Are you- do you  _ like _ this?” 

She growled around his finger, but flicked her tongue over it in answer. 

“Ah, you do.”

How had she not noticed before how  _ deep _ his voice was? Gods. As if she weren’t wet enough already. 

The hand he’d left at her waist tugged her shirt out of her leggings and shoved roughly beneath her shirt and tugged her breast band down. Rey gasped around his finger, and he added another.

“Quiet, they’ll hear you.”

She bit down on his fingers, and he huffed a dark laugh in her ear. Beneath her shirt, his fingers found her nipple, and finding it already peaked, Rando grunted in approval as he rolled it between his fingers. Rey tried very hard to stop the whimper that left her lips at the foreign sensation of the leather on her skin.

The fingers in her mouth began to pump against her tongue, and Rey squeezed her eyes closed, separating her body from her mind. His hand slid down her abdomen to slide beneath the waistband of her leggings, and he gripped her tighter when his fingers slid through the slickness gathering at her core. She nearly keened at the sensation, but hollowed her cheeks around his fingers instead.

“How are you so wet from  _ this _ ?” His voice was nearly a whisper. Rey felt him lean forward, resting his head in its helmet on her shoulder to peer down at the wetness he’d collected on his glove. 

At some point, and she wasn’t entirely sure when, Rey had decided to let this, whatever it was, happen. So she ground her ass back against him. Rando responded by shoving his hand back into her leggings and kneeing her legs further apart. 

“Gods this is-“ but he didn’t finish the sentence as he rammed two fingers deep into her cunt. Rey felt her walls burn and stretch around him, and she reared her head back against his shoulder at the sensation. His fingers left her mouth and wrapped around her throat, holding her upper body pinned against him as he fucked her with his fingers. The sudden decrease of oxygen was enough to start the orgasm building deep in her belly, and when he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, she felt stars bursting behind her eyes while the walls of her cunt clenched on his fingers. And she came. 

She came  _ hard _ .

Harder than should have been possible given the circumstances.

“Give me another.” His voice was in her ear as his hand continued to fuck into her and his fingers stroked the length of her throat before clamping his fingers nearly all the way around her neck. A breathy whine left her lips. Rey didn’t know if she could come again the same way again so soon.

“I- I need-“ and she couldn’t quite get her words out properly, but she thought the words mouth and cunt escaped her at least.

“Too bad, sweetheart. As much as I’d love to have my mouth on your dripping cunt, I’m not taking off the helmet. You can come on my cock, or nothing.” 

He put one hand back over her mouth and yanked her leggings down around her ankles. A few sounds behind her told her that he was unzipping and unbuckling his black combat gear with his free hand. Then she felt him at her entrance, coating his cockhead in her slick before plunging himself to the hilt inside her. His mouth muffled the grunt and subsequent moan that she made as her body stretched to its limits to accommodate him.

If his fingers had stretched her before, it was  _ nothing _ to how he filled her now. His cock hit a place deep inside her she hadn’t known existed and -

_ Holy fuck _ she was going to come again.

He bent both of them over, one hand still over her mouth, and the other reaching around her hip to press into her clit as he fucked into her. 

Rey was fairly certain he was saying something, but she was too far gone to notice.

_ This _ orgasm exploded from her as he pounded his hips against her ass, and she felt herself gush over him as she came. He rutted into her a few more times before pulling out and spilling himself on her lower back. 

And that brought Rey right back to her senses.  _ Shitshitshit _ she had just let a stranger in a helmet fuck her raw in an alley for fuck’s sake. She scrambled to pull her leggings up, but he was trying to clean his cum off her back and they ended up in a weird sort of dance. 

“I’m going to go now,” Rey said, once she’d adjusted her clothes and found her pack. Rando looked pretty awkward, just standing there, presumably staring at her from behind his face shield. 

“See you around?” 

Did Rando make a joke?

“Is this something you do often?” she sneered at him.

“What? No-“

Rey cut him off. 

“Good. I’m clean in case you wondered. Or cared.”

“Oh fuck, I didn’t even- I’m clean too.” 

“And I’m sterile,” she said grimly, “so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

And with those final words, she stormed off to hopefully find Finn before curfew fell.

Behind her, the store and a few surrounding buildings burst into flames.

Huh. He’d been right.

__________________________________________________________________________

Benjamin Chewbacca Organa-Solo was well and truly fucked.

He knew that, and it wasn’t like this was a new situation.

Well, he was always fucked but he was rarely ever actually  _ fucked. _

Never like  _ that _ .

He wondered what the fuck had come over him as he stomped back to headquarters, putting out little fires that kept popping up in the aftermath of the larger one. He paused occasionally to be sure he wasn’t followed, then finally slunk back into the abandoned bank where Leia had set up shop in the basement vault. Her hacking equipment was set up with military precision, probably a remnant from her time as a general before the First Order decided to lay claim to the galaxy. 

Ben gratefully removed his helmet and gulped fresh air, trying not to think about the girl and how good she’d felt under his hands. He wandered toward the wall of screens and the tiny woman who sat before them.

“Ben,” she said by way of greeting, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Some things never changed.

“Mom,” he replied, flopping down in a chair beside her. He instantly regretted it; it was much too small.

“Good afternoon?” Her wry question told him everything he hadn’t wanted to know.

“Good show?” He snapped, trying to ignore the burning heat rising over his ears.

“If you must know, after you muted your mic, I turned off the camera. You’re welcome.” Leia sniffed in that superior former-princess-turned-general-now-secret-resistance-leader way of hers. 

“Thank you.” 

Things were still stiff between them. Ben knew Leia had done everything she could to get him out of the First Order and out of Snoke’s clutches. Ben was grateful, and yet…

And yet, if she had been around more  _ before _ he’d encountered Snoke, maybe he wouldn’t have needed rescuing. 

“You know anything about your new friend?” Leia gestured at one of her screens where a still of the girl glared back at him.

“I don’t even know her name.”

Leia snorted.

“Want me to do some digging?”

Ben wanted to find her again, but to what end?

“I’ll look into it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! They run into each other AGAIN. What a random, magical happenstance!
> 
> or 
> 
> Rando removes his helmet and gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to skyeryder01 for beta reading
> 
> New tags: cunnilingus, restraints, fingerfucking, light breathplay, bound and gagged, what the hell is this power dynamic, (sort of) forced masturbation

The next time Rey encountered Rando, they were on a different planet.

This one was burning.

A long-dormant volcano had erupted, burning the nearby fields and setting off a chain reaction that led to nearly all of the planet’s newly-planted crops burning. 

Finn and Rey had headed to the planet because she’d noticed a strange pattern of “cataclysmic natural events” happening immediately after First Order troops had been pulled from planets with a history of being outspoken toward FO occupation.

She had a hunch, but no way to prove it.

Rey and Finn had landed and immediately gone to help the locals dig trenches to divert the fire from the farming towns nestled between burning fields. They hadn’t had time to stop for supplies, but Rey had pulled what she could from their small ship’s stores and had given them to a local healer to help with burns and fatigue.

As she dug beside Finn, Rey thought she saw a large black shape on the other side of the trench, darting in and out of flames. But when she looked again, nothing was visible. She decided it had probably been smoke, because no one could have been  _ that _ barking mad to have stayed on the wrong side of the trench.

The wooden handle of her shovel scraped against her calloused palms, and she was once again grateful for her rough hands and strong body. Sweat drenched her body, and she wondered idly how much water remained in the canteen on her belt. Best to conserve it, she thought, thinking of the heat and dryness of Jakku. When her section of the trench was deep enough, she moved further down the line, past a row of older men and women who looked like they’d seen better days. From this new vantage point, Rey could see that there were a few small houses dotted among the flames. She hoped the fires missed them; rebuilding would be difficult with most of the supplies having been burnt to piles of ash.

She fell into the rhythm of digging her shovel into the hard dirt and twisting her body to throw it behind her into an ever-growing pile. Again, she thought she saw that dark, over-large shadow of a man, but she attributed it to the heat and smoke. Surely the odds that she and Rando would wind up at another disaster at the same time were astronomically high.

She’d dreamt of him, though.

Sometimes, the dreams were good. His gloves slid between her legs again, coaxing out more sensation than she’d thought possible, even in a dream. Her mouth on his cock. His mouth on her cunt. Screaming orgasms.

Sometimes, the dreams were bad. He found her and took her away and kept her locked in a cell in the dark. He removed his helmet and no head was underneath. He removed his helmet and  _ Snoke’s  _ head was underneath. Screaming torture.

Rey shook her head to clear it and focus on her task.

Until she saw him again. 

There was definitely someone on the wrong side of the trench. 

“Finn,” she called, “I saw something. I’m going over there,” she jerks a thumb over her shoulder. “Some idiot is on the wrong side.” 

“Be careful,” Finn’s dark brows furrow. “It’s on fire.”

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed,” she quipped. “I’ll be fine. I’ll take some extra water bottles and a medkit, just in case.”

“Hmph,” Finn grunted.

Rey took that as affirmation, and she grabbed her things and coated her clothes with water before soaking her arm wraps to hang around her neck in case she needed to quickly cover her face to breathe. She went to the farthest end of the trench and crossed over into the nearest field. Readjusting her pack, Rey headed to the last place she’d seen the shadow, one of the nearest cottages to the fire. When she reached it, she kicked open the soot-blackened door and waited for either a welcome or an attack. Neither came, so Rey ventured slowly inside. Once she’d entered, it seemed clear that whoever it was had moved on, so she continued on to the next house until she approached the third. A gloved hand flew from the darkness between the buildings and clamped over the bottom half of her face, the fingers gripped tightly into her jaw, keeping her head from turning. A thick arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her backward against a hard body.

_ Shit _ .

She bit him.

She knew it was Rando. She could  _ feel _ it.

And because it was Rando, he slipped a finger inside her mouth.

“Hello, again.” 

Rey gasped as much as she could with his thick fingers over her lips.

His  _ voice _ .

The helmet was gone.

Rando shifted against her, the arm around her waist sliding up her body. He tugged one of her arm wraps loose and dangled it in front of her. So quickly that she couldn’t see what he’d done, the damp fabric was tied over her eyes, rendering her blind and panicking.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Apparently, biting was her way of greeting him. 

But his helmet was off. She  _ couldn’t _ see his face. So he’d blindfolded her and dragged her back into the darkness of the tiny house.

Her sharp little teeth sank into his fingers again, so he bit down on the back of her neck to still her. Like some kind of animal. Like a predator.

He traced the tip of his tongue along the pulsing vein in her neck from her shoulder to her ear to suck a mark into the soft flesh between her ear and jaw.

“I wondered if I’d see you again.” The silky purr that left his mouth was utterly foreign.

Her response was muffled by his gloved hand, so he shifted it to her throat instead, keeping her pinned against him.

“I guess I can’t really say the same.” Lie. “Kriff off, Rando.” Her voice was breathless and he could feel her chest heaving.

“Rando?”

She had given him a nickname?

“Full name Rando Commando. Are you at my service?” 

Brazen little wench. He tightened his fingers around her throat just enough to barely restrict her breathing.

The change in her was instant. He could have sworn he felt her body temperature rise ten degrees, even through his body armor, and the tiniest of whimpers left her lips.

“Are you wet for me yet, sweetheart?” 

He had no idea where the endearment had come from- he didn’t even know her name- but being around her really fucking messed with his head.

“Why don’t you find out?” She ground her ass back against his now-hard cock as if to punctuate her sentence. When he didn’t move, she reached back to palm him through his pants, eliciting a deep growl from the back of his throat. 

He wanted to touch her without the gloves, to feel her skin and heat and wetness with something other than just his cock, but he made himself wait. 

Instead, he roughly shoved his hand inside her pants, barely suppressing a groan as his gloved fingers slid between the lips of her sex almost too easily. Using two fingers, he signed his name into her clit, knowing that she’d never know what he had done, and when he’d finished the last ‘O’, he slid his fingers further and pressed deep into her cunt.

Gods, he could feel her heat through the gloves.

She was moaning for him and so  _ wet _ .

Ben removed his hand from her cunt, ignoring her little cry of indignation, and slipped them into his mouth to slide his tongue over them to lick his gloves clean of her wetness. He felt his eyes squeeze shut and the scent and taste of her, and he  _ needed _ to feel her on his tongue. Taste her.

Casting his eyes around the shack for inspiration, he spotted an exposed beam overhead. He kept her trapped against him with one hand, and with the hand he’d licked clean, he unbuckled a length of rope from his belt and tossed it over the beam, securing it with a knot. Then he grabbed both of her hands, wrenching them over her head, and tied them together with the rope. She struggled against it enough that he could see that while she was safe, she was also unable to escape. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” she hissed.

He chuckled in response.

How very convenient that she had had  _ two _ lengths of opaque fabric draped around her pretty neck. Ben removed the second and moved around to face her. Gripping her chin in his hand, he jerked her head back and shoved three fingers against her lips, forcing her to open her lips for him. The leather of his gloves slipped over her tongue to the back of her throat and he fucked his hand into her mouth the way he wanted to with his cock. She gurgled around his fingers, and he listened with satisfaction as she took what he gave her, flicking her tongue over the tips of his fingers and sucking.

“Good girl,” he growled and reluctantly slid his fingers out of her mouth. She panted and tensed her body, but before she could speak, he had the second length of fabric in her mouth and tied behind her head, now rendering her speechless as well as blind. When he was certain she couldn’t see or speak, he stood still before her, gazing down at the bound goddess before him. 

She seemed to be struggling against the rope; her breathing was rapid and she tugged at the binding. He could see her pulse pounding in her neck. He licked it.

The girl gasped and bucked her body, and Ben wasn’t sure if she was trying to get nearer or further away. 

She tried to speak through the gag, but her words were garbled by the fabric.

He smoothed his hands up over her back to try to soothe her.

“Be quiet,” he breathed into her ear, “be a good girl.”

Hearing the words from his own tongue sent a chill down his spine, but he ignored it. 

“Can you be a good girl for me?”

She nodded shakily.

“Good.” 

Ben removed his gloves slowly, one finger at a time to draw out her anticipation. When he placed his bare hand on her throat, she shivered. 

“I want to see you,” he breathed into her ear, “I didn’t get to see you before,” and pushed her shirt up to bare her breast band. He knotted the shirt over her tits and shoved the band down. Sweet little mounds tipped with pink greeted him, and he groaned as he took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue over her peaked nipple. He nearly came as she moaned, but he had too much to do to her and too little time before the fires reached them. Reluctantly, he released her nipple, scraped his teeth lightly over the other, then knelt before her.

Her body shifted as she rubbed her thighs together, and he was so close that the heady scent of her arousal reached him. He  _ needed _ to taste her, use his mouth to draw out those sweet little sounds she’d made. 

So Ben yanked her pants down to her ankles and used his hands to spread her legs as wide as they could within the confines of the fabric. Not enough. He thanked the gods that she’d worn looser pants than the leggings she’d worn last time. He tugged her pants and boots off together, leaving her totally bared to him.

Moisture dripped down her thighs, leaving a shining trail. The girl tried to close her legs, but Ben’s hands gripped her upper thighs to shove them apart before he chased the trail of her slick with his tongue, following it back to where it dripped from her. The girl whimpered, still rocking her hips backward. 

“Be good for me, sweetheart, let me taste you.”

He rested his face against her thigh and looked up the length of her body to where she bit down on her lip to stay quiet for him. Ben let his tongue drift over the crease in her thigh, still looking up at her face. Her lip curled when he repeated the action, and she let out a frustrated whimper.

Curling smoke beyond the cracked window distracted him for a moment, reminding him that his time to enjoy with her was limited.

Ben sighed against her skin. 

Using two fingers to stroke open her lips, he stared at her pretty pink pussy for half a second before shoving his face between her legs. She dripped and moaned for him as he worked his tongue over her cunt, avoiding her clit, not wanting her to come as quickly as she had before. To draw out his pleasure, even as he drew out hers. His tongue barely flicked over her clit and she started struggling against the gag, the sound making him growl against her cunt before he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked.

She struggled with the gag, and the only word she could get out was one he could understand.

“ _ Fuck.” _

She started grinding her hips forward against him. 

Tongue flicking over the swollen bud, Ben traced his name into her flesh again, claiming her for his own.

Even if she’d never know it, she was  _ his. _

She started panting through the fabric between her lips, and her legs began quivering.

He stared up at her while his tongue laved over the sensitive spot at her apex. Ben wanted to see her face when he slid two fingers inside her. Would she wince in pain as her walls stretched around him or would she be ready to take him? 

She winced and panted, heels skidding as she tried to back away.

“Shh,” Ben said into the lips of her sex, “be a good girl. You can take it.” 

She whimpered in response, stilling beneath his touch, breathing deeply. 

“Good girl.”

He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, stroking inside her with his two fingers. The girl remained still as he picked up the pace, fucking her with his hand, painting tight circles over her clit with his other hand so he could watch her pretty face as she came. She was close; he could feel her walls clenching around him and the muscles in her stomach started rippling as her teeth clenched and she grunted and moaned. Still slamming his fingers into her flesh, he led her through the orgasm, continuing to fuck her with his hands, even after she had finished and sagged against the rope. 

“Do it again,” he ordered, "come for me again." He was almost snarling at her.

She was his to do with as he wished.

A small sound escaped her lips, followed by a grunt. Ben watched in fascination as the girl’s hands gripped the rope binding her, the muscles in her shoulders and arms and belly straining as she heaved her legs up and over his shoulders, the wet-hot skin of her cunt slamming against his mouth. 

Grunting, Ben started to struggle against her, but she locked her legs behind his head, blindly grinding her sex against his mouth.

This girl had used his power over her  _ against him _ .

Somehow, his cock grew harder, straining painfully against the black leather of his pants, and he groaned into her. He pressed his face further into her, using his tongue to fuck her, feeling her slick spread over his face before he licked back up to the sensitive nub at her apex, and sucked it  _ hard _ . Almost punishingly hard. One hand gripped her ass, pulling tightly against one cheek as he used his thumb to stroke over her puckered asshole. She gasped and rocked against him with renewed vigor, so he pushed harder with his thumb, feeling her climax building again.

This one was harder and faster, and her hoarse cry was muffled as she came before sliding her legs off his shoulders and sagging as much as she could with the rope still holding her up.

Ben unfolded his stiffened legs and stood before her, freeing his aching, swollen cock from the confines of his pants. Stroking it with one hand, using the other to grip her hair and jerk her head back, he stared down the length of her body. The image of the contrast of her naked softness against his mostly clothed hardness burned into his brain. He released his cock to stroke over the silky, heaving skin of her breasts.

“Such pretty little tits,” he said, leaning to whisper in her ear.

Ben thought they were perfect. Sweet little handfuls, perfect for biting and sucking. He grunted in her ear, stepping even further into her space, releasing her hair and squeezing her tits with his hands. Her skin flushed deeper at his touch.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered into her ear and leaned down to flick his tongue over the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder. She tasted of sweat and smoke but somehow still sweet and soft. He bit down, marking her again, and she shivered against him. 

She tried to say something through the gag, and he thought he caught the word “fire”.

He stilled.

Ah, right. The planet was on fire. He looked out the window, gauging the distance of the flames. 

He still had plenty of time to do with her what he wished.

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed the fire.” He felt his voice soften as he spoke to her, even with his sardonic tone.  _ Shit _ that was not supposed to happen. Wearing helmet helped him keep his distance, at least mentally, but he wasn't wearing it, and she made him not want to.

He wanted to claim her and devour her, ruining her for anyone else.

No.

He would not catch feelings for a random fuck in an alley and now on a burning world.

She was nothing.

With one hand he grasped the rope restraining her, with the other, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists to keep her in place while he tugged the rope free. It tumbled around them and she flinched away, but he held her in place despite her struggle. In one smooth movement, he released her wrists from above her head but tugged them behind her to secure them behind her back. Then he gripped her thighs to hoist her up, holding her just over the tip of his cock. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her chin dug into his shoulder before he could slam into her. 

“Fuck,” he swore into her neck. “Such a good girl. So  _ wet  _ for me,” he said through gritted teeth. Her chest pressed against his, and he could feel her breathing speed up. She writhed against him, trying to bear her hips down over his cock.

He thought she said “kriffing giant,” through the twisted fabric in her mouth.

Hoisting her higher, he walked them backward toward the wall. He shoved her back into the rough wood of the hovel, using the leverage to hold her still. 

“What was that?” he demanded. He felt a wave roll through her body and more slick dripped over his cockhead and she tipped her head back.

“Please,” she whimpered as best she could.

He lowered her just enough that he barely brushed through her slick folds, and he rocked his hips  _ just _ enough but went no further.

Her body bowed forward, soft skin scraping over the Beskar and leather hard enough to leave marks. Her face crashed into his neck, and  _ she _ bit him, like a wild, feral thing. Like she couldn’t control herself.

“Please,” she gasped again through the fabric.

And in a punishing stroke, Ben pulled her down, impaling her on his cock, snapping his hips up hard enough that he saw stars as he bottomed out inside her.

The scent of smoke reached him as he pounded her, so he rutted into her faster, harder, breath coming in gasps against her soft, sweaty skin. He was close when his movements started getting erratic, but he could tell she wasn’t.

But he pulled her closer to him and came inside her anyway.

“You didn’t come on my cock, sweetheart,” he growled into her sweaty hair as he tugged the gag from her mouth. He kept her pinned against the wall, even as he felt his cock softening inside her. “I’ll remember that next time.” 

“Next time?” she spat. He felt her stiffen beneath him. “Are you following me?”

Ben gently set her back on her feet, pulling the rope free from her wrists, but turned his back on her before she could pull the fabric off her eyes and had rammed the helmet back on his head just as she dropped the fabric on the floor.

“No, I’m not. But fate seems to enjoy bringing us together, don’t you think?” His voice sounded wrong inside the helmet.

“Fate’s a horny bitch, huh?” the girl snapped.

He chuckled, and he heard it through the helmet, deeper and metallic and strange. He fixed his pants and pulled the gloves back on. She just stood there, glaring, with her legs spread. A hint of slick still shone on her inner thighs.

He cocked his head at her.

“You didn’t come.”

She shook her head defiantly, still glaring.

“Take care of yourself, so I can see.” 

Her lip curled as she snaked both hands between her legs, using one to spread the lips of her pussy and using the other to stroke over her clit.

An exaggerated moan left her lips as she stroked three fingers over her clit and then stroked them into her cunt, her hazel eyes huge and angry, boring into his through the helmet.

She was so feisty, his little plaything, as she fucked herself while he watched.

He felt himself grinning at her, and thanked the gods she couldn’t see. He also felt himself growing hard again as he listened to her moan, real this time, and watched her shatter around her own fingers as she came. 

She fell to her knees, panting, and Ben stared down at her, watching her back heave as she caught her breath.

Freckles dotted the smooth skin of her back and shoulder blades. He hadn’t seen them before.

“How’s that for next time?” she simpered up at him, fluttering her lashes dramatically. 

He gaped down at her, again thankful she couldn’t see.

The girl rose and stomped around, shivering, as she gathered her things and dressed in her wet clothes. When she was fully clothed again, she turned to face him.

“Why are you here?” She shoved her hands through the straps of her bag, heaving it back on her thin shoulders.

“Um. What?”

His brain was slow to catch on because his dick was still trying to get hard again.

“Why. Are. You. Here?” she spoke slowly, waving her hands around them.

“Oh. Ah. My m-“ he paused. He could  _ not _ say his mom, “Ah, I was sent here. To help. We had intel that the First Order used seismic charges to set off the volcano.

The girl blinked at him.

“Really? Intel? Who do you work for?

He waved his gloved hand in a shooing motion, and he saw her eyes zero in on his fingers.

“Can’t say. Classified.”

She snorted.

“Oh yeah, me too. Big secret.” She paused, snatching her arm bands off the ground and settling them back around her neck. “Will you have to kill me if you tell me? We’ve already done everything else.”

“Not  _ everything _ ,” he looked down and readjusted his gloves. 

She shivered.

“I’ll see myself out, shall I?” Her tone was falsely light and airy.

“Wait,” he said, “What’s your name? Where are you from?”

She took a few more steps before answering.

“Rey nobody. From nowhere.”

He watched her walk away from him.

Gods, that  _ woman _ .

Ben had muted his mic the second he’d seen her coming toward the shack, even though he’d been uncertain at first that it was really her. 

He’d hoped to see her again, but it was a big galaxy and he’d been unable to learn anything from Leia’s facial recognition software. 

But now he had a  _ name _ .

Sort of.

Her scent lingered around him somehow, and he wanted to hunt her down and fuck her all over again.

Feel her pretty little mouth wrap around his cock and take him into her throat.

Ben groaned. He had a job to do, so he turned his mic back on. Instantly, Leia’s voice filled his ears.

“What the fuck happened? Did you run into trouble?”

He responded without thinking. 

“You could say that.”

Leia hissed through her teeth.

“You saw the girl again.” Not a question.

“Yes,” Ben sighed. 

“Do I need to remind you why you’re on that burning planet, Ben?” Commanding as always, that was Leia.

“Still looking for evidence that Eff Oh was here. Nothing so far.” He’d already searched all of the tiny hovels near the base of the mountain and dotted through the fields.

“Maybe the girl can help you.”

Ben scoffed. 

“She’s gone now.” 

“I taught you better than that, Ben Solo.” Ben didn’t want to get into an argument about  _ that _ .

“Yeah, well, she’s the one who keeps leaving.” 

“Ben, be careful. I don’t have eyes on this planet, so watch your back.” A hint of worry tinged Leia’s voice.

Leia Organa, worried? 

“Yep. I’m out.” 

He stalked through the field nearest the base of the mountain  _ again _ , looking for evidence that he knew wouldn’t be there. The mountain rumbled ominously beneath him. He was going to have to scale the mountain. 

He retrieved the rope from his belt, looping it over a jutting rock high over his head and using it to pull himself up.

______________________________________________________________________________

One of the villagers was gesticulating wildly at Finn when Rey returned from her “rescue mission”. Rey greedily sucked down a dipper-full of water, then walked over to join them. The farmer was pointing at the mountain, but Finn clearly couldn’t understand what was being told to him. When Rey joined them, she stood beside Finn and tried to interpret.

“The volcano is erupting again, soon?”

The main pointed at the ground, then the mountain, then back to the ground, which was now shaking.

“And the ground is going to split open?” Really, Rey didn’t understand how Finn  _ didn’t _ understand the other man.

The man mimed walking with his finger and pointed again at the mountain.

“Someone is walking on the mountain?  _ Now? _ ” Somehow Finn understood that.

Rey followed where the man’s finger pointed, and she could barely discern a black figure climbing up the mountainside. 

Of course. Rando.

As they watched, the ground shook again, and fissures started opening in the rocks and lava poured out. Rando was in the direct path of a precarious looking pile of rocks, though, and Rey swore at herself as she ran for her speeder. 

She navigated the speeder through the burning fields and over fallen rocks. As she eyed the mountain for the best route, the rocks fell, rolling down the mountain directly toward Rando. 

Shit.

Rey didn’t know if the speeder could make it, but she rammed the throttle forward and flew it up toward him. Lava started spraying and Rey cursed everything she could think of as she had to dodge flying, flaming balls of molten rock. For a few moments, she lost sight of Rando.

Then she saw a black-clad arm poking out from beneath the pile of rocks. Her speeder drew level with him, and Rey flung herself over the side of the speeder, scrabbling at the rocks burying him.

“Come on, come on,” she chanted, bracing her back against the speeder and using her legs to try to roll the boulders away. 

Somehow, she cleared enough away to see Rando’s torso. His arm moved, so he wasn’t dead, and he groaned, so he was conscious at least. 

“Can you move?” she yelled over the noise of the speeder’s engine.

His response was muffled but he tried to push himself up. His leg was pinned, but the rope he’d used lay abandoned at his side. Rey tied it around the rock pinning him and attached it to the speeder, using it to pull it off him. When he was free, Rey did the best she could to help him haul himself upright and hobble over to the speeder. 

It was only once they were speeding away from the volcano through the ash and smoke that Rey saw his helmet was cracked and blood trickled from beneath it. She landed at the ship and dragged him inside to set him down in the tiny med-bay. When she reached for the helmet, he shook his head violently and backed away from her.

“No!” He sounded almost afraid.

“Come on, aren’t we past being shy?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“No, don’t, I’ll be fine.” Now he sounded pleading.

“Rando, it’s fine. I don’t care what you look like. You’re bleeding. Now let me take it off.”

He flinched, but let her. As she removed the helmet, she turned her whole body to set it aside, then turned to face him and take him in.

Pale skin and long, sweat dampened hair were the first things she saw. Then, Corellian-whiskey eyes and plush, full lips. Blood dripping from a cut in his forehead. He was gorgeous.

He was-

Her boots scrabbled backward over the metal floor of the ship.

“You’re-“

“Kylo Ren,” he finished for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying REALLY hard to keep this from getting plotty, so bear with me. 
> 
> Also, like, ask someone before tying and gagging someone, please. 
> 
> PLEASE PRACTICE SAFE SEX.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
